voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Eiki Yachigusa
Eiki Yachigusa is a selectable character in the game Metro PD: Close to You. He is the youngest detective in the unit and is generally treated as a “little brother” by the others. Background Eiki was born and raised in America, where his intelligence quickly set him apart from other children his age. He experienced racism and was often lonely; at one point in his route he mentions that some people “don’t want to be friends with the Asian kid who skipped two grades.” As a result, Eiki learned early that acting cheerful and carefree was the easiest way to get through life, keeping his true personality carefully hidden and never revealing his thoughts when he was upset or sad. Eventually, Eiki began a career at the NYPD and became famous among his peers for using limited evidence to solve a complicated case involving a serial killer. Beginning to feel overwhelmed, Eiki decided to apply for a work study program with the MPD in the hopes that he could try shedding his “good boy” image in Japan. However, the MPD wasted no time in letting the public know about his successes in New York, and Eiki felt he had to continue living up to the persona he created. Appearance Eiki has wavy, slightly messy brown hair, light brown eyes, and a slender build. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Eiki wears an unbuttoned black vest over a white t-shirt, jeans, and a long leather necklace with a round silver pendant. He also wears two belts: a thicker brown belt worn normally and a thin black belt that sits diagonally across his hips. *'New York' 'Attire: '''In the NY sequel, Eiki wears the same outfit from his first season with the addition of a black-and-white checked vest under his usual black vest. The top button on the checked vest is fastened, but the others are not. *'Winter attire: '(This style appears in a Sub-story) Eiki wears his usual outfit with the addition of a blue jacket, which he ordered from NY. Personality Eiki is friendly and appears to be very carefree. In all routes, he is the easiest for you to talk to and you quickly warm up to him. He constantly uses physical contact with the people he meets, a trait he picked up while living in America. He also prefers to call his coworkers by their first names, an American habit that the 2nd Unit indulges. Despite being raised in the States, he can be embarrassed easily and is described as having Japanese modesty. Eiki tends to hide his feelings behind an innocent smile, but over time you get to know the real man behind the “iron mask.” Although he calls almost everyone by their first name, he calls Kirisawa "Boss" and refers to Nomura simply as "Nomura." Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Armed & Engaged Coming Soon... NYC Case Files Coming Soon... Trivia * Eiki hides his emotion with something he calls the 'Iron Mask' which he never lets slip. This 'Iron Mask' was created so that he could keep up with the expectations that others assumed about him. Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Eiki Yachigusa Category:Characters Category:Detective Category:Police Category:Born in June Category:Gemini Sign Category:Multilingual Category:America Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type O